


out on the edge, losing our breath (hearts on fire in our chests)

by absolutemperor4 (ShadoWolf55)



Series: tumblr fic prompts, a collection [3]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, absolutely soft, dont freeze, elsa is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadoWolf55/pseuds/absolutemperor4
Summary: not a tumblr prompt, but inspired by thispostor elsa loses control of her powers every time honeymaren is close to her
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: tumblr fic prompts, a collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1318355
Comments: 12
Kudos: 387





	out on the edge, losing our breath (hearts on fire in our chests)

**Author's Note:**

> two in one week? what are the odds! anyways, i really love frozen 2 and elsamaren is such a soft ship, so this is my contribution to the fandom.

“So…” Anna trailed off and observed as Elsa watched the Northuldra warriors spar in a corner of the camp. She noticed how Elsa seemed to be very focused on a  _ specific _ warrior swinging around a wooden spear (“She’s not a warrior, Anna! Honeymaren is a Reindeer shepherdess, she’s just naturally good at fighting”, Elsa had corrected her and Anna never made that mistake again, at least not in front of her sister. Elsa was awfully protective of the brunette.)

By now, some of the ground was turning into ice, frost was creeping up the surrounding trees and the temperature had dropped significantly. Elsa let out a small, genuine smile and Anna just knew she had to tease her sister. Pretty much everyone at the Enchanted Forest knew about Elsa’s crush on Honeymaren, at this point, Anna was sure Honeymaren knew about it herself and she found that quite hilarious. Elsa, well known for her cool and collected appearance, certainly was not being secretive, or at least less oblivious about this crush. So much for being the Snow Queen.

She nudged her sister slightly, causing the pale-skinned queen to startle slightly. “Enjoying the view?” She grinned while her sister turned flush red and it immediately started snowing. It took a couple seconds for Elsa to regain control of her powers, but by then everyone was staring at her, including Honeymaren with a glint in her eyes and a smirk on her face.

“I, uh, yeah, um, the weather is really nice. I- I like snow.” Anna chuckled at her response, of course her sister would turn into a stuttering mess with poor excuses. Grabbing Elsa by the arm, she pulled her sister into an empty tent.

“Wow, sister, you’re a mess.”

“Anna-” Elsa protested but Anna shut her down.

“Nuh-uh, we’re talking about your hopeless crush on Honeymaren. You helped me with Kristoff, it’s my turn to help you.”

“I didn’t?”

“Well,” Anna paused dramatically, “You ran off, away from your kingdom, forcing me to chase after you,  _ in the heavy snow might I add _ , and that’s how I met Kristoff. If you didn’t run away then, I probably would have never met him. So, thank you, and now let me help you.”

Elsa sighed and sat on a stool while she played with her fingers and looked everywhere except at Anna. It wasn’t as though she  _ didn’t _ want to tell Honeymaren, she just didn’t know how to. She could barely speak properly near the woman, and every time Honeymaren winked at her from afar, Elsa could feel her whole body pulsing.

“I mean, Honeymaren is uh, nice. She’s very kind, and brave.” Elsa scratched her head and turned away shyly. “She’s not afraid of my powers, or me.”

“And that’s why you like her, or wait, is it love? Do you love her? Do you want to marry her? Elsa you told me I couldn’t marry a man, well woman in this case, I just met. Which I said, I could if it’s true love. Is this true love? Awww, that’s so sweet! My girl has all grown- Elsa you’re freezing the whole place up!”

Elsa let out a soft gasp and quickly unfroze the tent, trying her best to ignore the grin on Anna’s face.

“I’ve made my point, now go talk to her. You have my blessing.” The ginger-haired queen teased and exited the tent.

Elsa immediately stretched out her hand and pulled her sister back, exclaiming, “That’s a horrible idea!”

“No it isn’t, just tell her how you feel, what could go wrong?”

“She could hear me!”

Anna mentally facepalmed and grabbed both of Elsa’s hands, rubbing circles on the back of her palm. “Calm down, Elsa, that’s the point. You need to let her know, and I can definitively tell you that Honeymaren likes you back. One of you have to make the first move, let it be you. She’s waiting for you to be ready.”

Elsa nodded unconvincingly, pulling her sister into a hug and mumbling a soft “thank you”.

“Well, I have to get back to Arendelle, a kingdom doesn’t run itself. Good luck with that, please tell me when you have spoken to her.”

A shy smile danced across Elsa’s face as her sister waved at her energetically, skipping out of the tent. Elsa let out a long sigh of relief, she could do this, she just had to go out, find Honeymaren, ask to take a walk with her, and tell her. She could do this, she could-

The very person walked into the tent and Elsa immediately froze up, all confidence in herself was lost the moment her eyes landed on Honeymaren.

_ Well, she certainly could not do this. Abort mission. ABORT MISSION. _

“Your sister done embarrassing you yet?”

Elsa looked down, clasping her hands together tightly, focusing on controlling her powers and not letting it completely explode. “She- she just left,” she stammered.

Honeymaren reached out for her hand, lacing their fingers together and instantly, the ground started to turn to ice,  _ again _ . She really needed to stop letting her powers betray her feelings.

“Someone’s nervous,” Honeymaren laughed, grabbing Elsa’s hand even tighter, “Come, I want to show you somewhere beautiful.”

The two of them hurried through the forest, falling into an easy pace as Honeymaren led her to a cliff’s edge overlooking a small lake. In the distance, Elsa could see majestic mountains as high as the clouds and let out a small gasp of wonder. They both sat at the edge, Honeymaren scooting closer to Elsa such that their shoulders were touching. She could already feel the temperature getting slightly colder and it definitely was not because night was falling.

“Beautiful, right? I like to come here in the evening and watch the sunset, the view is spectacular and it always takes my breath away.”

“Just like you,” Elsa softly admitted and blushed slightly at that. Honeymaren seemed surprised at that response. She rest her head on Elsa’s shoulders, resting her palm on top of Elsa’s.

“I could say the same about you.”

They stayed like this for a long time, admiring the picturesque view and enjoying each other’s company. Once in a while, Honeymaren would snuggle closer to Elsa and the ground would feel colder but she didn’t mind. She adored Elsa’s powers, it could never scare her away from this wonderful, amazing person she was so fortunate to have met.

“I’m so glad you stayed, Elsa. It means a lot to have you here.”

“Thank you for helping me feel so welcomed. I’ve grown to like this place,” Elsa responded shyly. The sky fell into a soft glow of red and Elsa reached over to grab Honeymaren’s hand. 

“I, I really like you, Honeymaren.”

Honeymaren turned to face her, her hand coming up to softly caress Elsa’s cheek. “I really like you too, Elsa. You don’t have to be afraid, I’m not scared of you, and I will always protect you.”

The snow queen nodded slightly, before leaning in to meet Honeymaren’s lips halfway. It was soft and sweet and all sorts of feelings exploded within Elsa. She had almost completely lost control of her powers as Honeymaren pulled her in closer. She had to pull away, all flustered and unhinged to regain composure and melt away all the ice that was forming around them. Honeymaren laughed softly before getting up and offering a hand.

“We should head back, it’s going to get pretty dark soon.”

Their journey back was as enjoyable as the first. Except this time, Elsa was much more relaxed and much more comfortable with Honeymaren by her side. She revelled in the warmth she felt with Honeymaren’s hand in her own. It was a feeling she never thought she would experience and she never wanted to lose. Honeymaren sneaked in another kiss before they stepped into the view of the camping area. Everyone tried their best not to notice the change in their dynamic, but Elsa could see the congratulatory smiles on their faces. The duo entered their shared tent and sat on their beds facing each other. It didn’t take them long for the two of them to end up in the same bed, Elsa with her arm slung over Honeymaren, her back against the wall. The brunette turned slightly so that they could face each other. The beds were not quite big but Elsa didn’t mind being this close to her. 

“Elsa, would you like to be my girlfriend?”

Elsa beamed with happiness, this was everything she ever wanted.  _ Honeymaren _ was everything she ever wanted, she couldn’t even hide from that anymore. She pressed a kiss on a startled Honeymaren’s lips.

“It would be an honor to.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://absolutemperor.tumblr.com)


End file.
